Envers et contre tous
by vieds1otemonde
Summary: Je me nomme Hermionne Granger ma famille fut tuer par un certain Lestat. Je me suis sucider mais Tom Jedusor me ramena à la vie mais trasformé en demi-ange. Maintenant moi et mes amies avons été entrainé dans une guerre malgré nous. New perso histoir OOC
1. Prologue

Envers et contre tous.

Me revoici avec un nouveau fic seulement je la coécris avec une de mes amie qui se nomme Darkdevilesse. Nous espérons que vous allez apprécier. Vieds1otemonde & Darkdevilesse

Disclamer : Nous nous approprions seulement ce que l'on a créé et ce pour le restant de cette fic.

Prologue :

Vous êtes vous déjà demandé si vous pourriez vous sacrifier pour un être chère? Pour moi, la réponse a été oui sans hésiter. Parfois j'ai honte de mes actes, mais avais-je réellement le choix dans cette guerre? Guerre dans laquelle nous avions été entrainées malgré nous. Avant d'aller plus loin, je vais commencer par le début. Qui suis-je? Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai dix-sept ans. Tout à commencer a mes onze ans, moi et mes trois amie d'enfance c'est-à-dire Aérith Smith, Saya White ainsi que Kalie Swan. En fait nous étions tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Albus Dumbledore nous contacte pour nous dire que l'on était inscrit à Poudlard. Une école tout à fait banale hormis que l'on y apprend la sorcellerie ! Quel a été notre surprise de découvrir que l'on était des sorcières. Lorsque l'on débuta notre sixième année, âgé de dix-sept ans. Il existait une guerre dont les moldus ignoraient l'existence et qui opposaient Tom Jedusor et un dénommer Lesthat ; le bien contre le mal. Malgré nos grands pouvoirs, nous n'avions jamais pris part à cette guerre. À nous quatre nous contrôlions les quatre éléments, mais on ignorait pourquoi. Aérith contrôlait le vent, Kalie la terre, Saya l'eau et moi le feu. Cette belle résolution de ne pas prendre part à cette guerre fut anéantie quand Lesthat tua nos familles. Il se présenta en premier lieu chez moi, d'un sourire d'ange, il me proposa d'aller le rejoindre. Après lui avoir répondu d'aller se faire foutre, ma famille fut tué sous mes yeux. Retenue et stupéfier par un sort, j'assista a ce terrible spectacle. Avant de s'en aller, le mage noir me confia qu'il avait également assassiné mes amies. Écrouler sur le plancher du salon ou gisait ma famille, je m'ouvra les veines dut au désespoir qui m'avaient envahie. Avant de sombré dans le néant, j'eu la sensation d'être soulever par des bras musclés, alors qu'une voix me demandait de rester en vie. C'est a ce moment que ma vie changea, car échapper a la mort me donna un don qui fut également un cadeau empoisonner.

Voici de quoi vous mettre en appétit laisser des coms sinon nous vous trouverons et vous scalperons.

Darkdevilesse : nous savons ou vous habiter. (rire maléfique)

Vieds1otemonde : Laisser la faire elle est complètement toqué.

Darkdevilesse : Tu peux bien parler toi tu veux les scalper.

Vieds1otemonde : C'est toi qui viens d'un asile psychiatrique

Darkdevilesse : Je te rappelle que l'on était dans la même chambre.

Bref nous somme partie sur un gros délire lol. Mais nous espérons tout de même votre avis.

Bonne nuit ou bonne journée a tous.


	2. Un réveil mouvementé

Chapitre 1

Reveille mouvementé:

Trois mois plus tard, je me retrouvai dans une chambre inconnue. Au pied du lit, ce trouvait un jeune homme d'une grande beauté; les cheveux noir d'ébène, la peau extrêmement blanche, mesurant environ six pied, musclé juste à point et ses yeux étant d'un vert émeraude. Quand je le reconnu un élan de colère s'empara de moi.

-Qu'es que tu m'as fait enfoirer?!

-Jeune fille, vous pourriez être plus respectueuse envers votre sauveur.

-Pour ta gouverne, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'une personne qui se suicide veut mourir.

-Peut être mais vos peste d'amies m'aurait rendu la vie impossible.

-Tu m'a peut-être ramener mais a cause de toi je ne suis plus humaine. Ces connards à la toge blanche, m'ont transformé en putain de demi-ange. Je vais devoir protéger les gens mais je n'ai plus personne à protéger. Mais seulement un trou de cul à exterminer.

-Vous ne m'avez pas écouté! Vos amies sont vivante et sur le point de défoncer ma porte.

-Non mais… hein quoi qu'es que t'a dit?!

Au même moment, la porte explosa du a la force d'un ouragan. Quatre seconde plus tard exactement, trois folles me sautèrent dessus en criant mon nom, tandis que Tom marmonnait qu'on lui devait une porte.

-De l'airrrrrrrrrr…….. Dis-je aux trois hystériques.

-Les filles même si Mione n'es plus complètement…

Je lui avais lancé un regard meurtrier le mettant ainsi au défit de continuer.

-… blesser elle besoin de repos et de se goinfré.

-COMMENT CA SE GOINFRÉ!!!!! Dis-je en me levant prête à lui arracher la tête.

-Sur ces charmantes paroles allons a la salle à manger.

Saya se leva avec la grâce d'un phacochère, lorsque je lui ai fait remarquer, elle me balança la tait d'oreiller par la tête. Tom leva les yeux au ciel et nous ordonna presque de le suivre à la salle à manger. Arriver à la salle à manger je m'assis avec désinvolture et mit mes pied sur la table, qui devait couter plus chère que mon feu-follet. (ndas : Types de ballet très couteux.)

-Surtout faites comme chez vous. Me dit Tom avec un regard exaspéré.

-Bordel t'a pas fini de me vouvoyez! Merde on a le même âge et là je me sens comme une vieille grand-mère.

-Je vous vouvoierait si cela me chante.

-Hey Saya. Chuchotai-je subtilement. Aurait-tu une idée de se qui le rendrait furax.

-Je le sais pas moi c'est toi qui a les idées tordue ici. Me répondit-elle lasse.

-JE SAIS J'AI TROUVER! M'exclamai-je avec un sourire triomphant.

-Tant mieux, je commence à avoir faim. Bougonna Aérith.

-Tomichouuuuuuuuu! On a faim.

Tom se mit à grogner tout en me regardant avec des poignards dans les yeux. En pencha vers Saya avec un grand sourire je lui demandai.

-Saya es-ce que ca à marcher?

-Pas besoin d'être empathique pour le savoir espèce d'aveugle. Me dit-elle d'une voix exaspérer.

-Comment ca espèce d'aveugle! Ce n'est pas moi qui porte des lentilles.

-Va chier! On se demande pourquoi on a failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand on a sut que tu avais essayé de te suicider sale conne!

-QUOI! Dis-je alors que mes cheveux étaient entrain de s'enflammer.

-SAYA! RETIRE CE QUE T'AS DIT! Cria Kalie.

-Je m'excuse mais tu nous a vraiment foutu les jetons. ET MAINTENANT CALME TES NERF SINON…

-SINON QUOI! HEIN!

Saya avec un grand sourire maléfique et d'un mouvement de bras, me balança tous ce qu'il avait de liquide dans la pièce par la tête faisant éteindre les flammes sur mon corps.

-Bordel t'es bien garce tu sais que mes cheveux vont friser.

-J'ai apprit de la meilleur et il n'y a que toi qui ne les aime pas tes cheveux. Dit- Saya avant de recevoir une assiette par la tête.

-Sa suffit! Interviens Tom. Vous me devez déjà une porte et un assiette!

-Tu devrais t'habituer la facture va encore s'allonger. Répondit Kalie.

-Je te rappelle que les anges doivent être sage et discipliner. Me dit une voix qui malheureusement m'était trop familière.

-C'EST QUI LUI! S'exclama tous les autres sauf Tom qui se demandait comment avait-il put rentre malgré toute les protections entourant le manoir.

-OH NON PAS LUI! M'exclamai-je avant de me planquer sous la table.

Voila le premier chapitre prochain chapitre « Ces trois dernier mois.» Alors laisser des reviews. A plus.

Vieds1otemonde & Darkdevilesse.


	3. Ces trois dernier mois

Voici la suite mes cocos! Cette fois ci c'est un POV Saya White je vous invité à lire ce chapitre a découvrir mieux ce personnage et comprendre un peu plus ce qui s'est passé.

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiens pas ainsi que Tom et Hermionne (Même s'ils sont tellement changer que c'est tout comme mais chut) cela appartiens a JK Rowling.

Avertissement : Peut contenir des gros mots mais si vous êtes offenser… et bien vous n'aviez qu'a mieux regarder le rating ;p lol c'est bon j'arrête mon délire puisque moi, Vieds1otemonde, bien que je l'ai coécrit à fait les dernière retouche tout seule et que mon cerveau a disjoncté dut a l'heure trop matinal qu'il est en ce moment. C'est bon je m'arrête bonne lecture!

*****************************

Chapitre 2:

Ses trois dernier mois.

Je m'appelle Saya vous avez surement entendu parler de la guerre qui oppose un certain Tom Jedusor à Lesthat. Comme vous savez surement déjà que moi et mes trois amies d'enfance somme de puissante sorcière. Mais laisser moi vous conté ce qui se passa la nuit ou ma vie bascula et pourquoi je me sentais a ce moment si faible quand nous étions déjà d'un niveau bien supérieur à la normal. Tout d'abord en plus de nos capacités en sorcellerie nous contrôlons aussi chacune un élément. Pour ma part je contrôle l'eau et je suis également empathique. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu venir sans que je sente ses envies de meurtre. Il est venu chez ma tante et bien que j'ai essayé de combattre il m'a facilement repoussé comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte gênant. Puis d'un seul cout ma demeure s'est enflammée. Les flammes était si dense que je ne voyais ma tente mais je sentais sa douleur tout comme j'entendais ses cri alors qu'elle était bruler vive. Je ne sentais pas les sentiments de mon cousin et de ma cousine puisqu'ils étaient déjà morts. Mon don me protégea des flammes puis aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparue ses dernière disparurent. Ne laissant que des cendres. Il avait également disparu et ce «il» c'était Lesthat. Je nu pas le temps de pleurer les miens. Je me relevais soudainement puisque je sentais que Mione soufrait tout comme j'avais souffert quelques instants plus tôt. Je me relevais et me mit à courir, pendant que je courais je pris mon cellulaire et appela Aérith.

-Allo.

-Aérith c'est Saya vite appelle Kalie pour la prévenir! Un danger vous menace prenez votre famille et fuyez, server vous de la magie pour la cacher. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, je vous appellerez plus tard.

J'eu à peine le temps de raccrocher que je vie quelqu'un se diriger vers le même endroit que moi, je fus plus que surprise lorsque je le reconnu.

-Vous devriez partir, cet ennemi n'est pas de votre calibre.

Une colère sans non à cette parole suffisante m'envahie. Alors que j'allais lui dire le fond de ma penser un désespoir incroyable me submergea. C'est comme si vous étier en dessous de l'eau et que vous ne voyer rien, vous ne fait que sentir cette pression cette douleur qui vous empêche de penser. Me voyant tomber à genou au sol, haletante et cherchant mon souffle Tom Jedusor me regarda interloquer. Mais je m'en foutais royalement, je ne faisais que ressentir cette douleur qui appartenait a quelqu'un que je connaissais bien.

-Mione.

Tom releva la tête et se mit à courir quand tout d'un coup la douleur cessa ainsi que tout le reste. Je me relevais immédiatement et couru vers la maison de Mione. Lorsque j'arrivais, je vie Tom tenir la tenir dans ces bras puis une douleur insoutenable m'envahie l'essence dont provenait cette douleur ne m'était pas totalement étrangère mais pas non plus familière. Puis je vie Tom tomber au sol alors que sa main et celle de Mione était l'une dans l'autre comme lier. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ,mais la seul chose que je compris lorsque je vie un léger filait de sang couler de leur main, je sus qu'il essayait de la sauver. Tout comme je su que la douleur que j'avais ressentie était celle de Tom. Je regardais Mione et puis je fus bouche bée. Ses cheveux auburn habituellement frisée devinrent de couleur lilas tandis qu'il devenait des anglaises. Sa musculature devin plus ferme tout en restant fine et sa peau sembla soudain devenir lisse sans aucune default et rayonna légèrement. Puis elle redevint telle qu'elle était habituellement hormis en se qui concerne sa peau qui demeura tout aussi parfaite bien qu'elle ne rayonnait plus et sa musculature qui demeura inchangé. Lorsque Tom se réveilla il n'eu pas le temps de faire grand-chose que je lui balançais mon poing à la figure.

-Merde Jedusor qu'es que tu lui à fait!

-Je l'ai sauvé.

-Mais elle n'est plus tout à fait humaine n'es ce pas! J'inspirais un grand coup pour me calmer et lui demanda de me conter toute l'histoire.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Si je te pose des questions me répondras-tu?

-Peut-être.

Je respirai profondément avant de détruire ce qui restait de la maison de Mione et aussi pour ne pas étriper l'être suffisant qui me faisait face.

-Qu'est-elle devenue

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Quand se réveillera-t-elle.

-En théorie elle devrait déjà l'être. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore elle ne s'est pas réveiller.

-Bon il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici alors ou habite-tu.

Soudain lui qui était demeuré si impassible jusqu'à maintenant me regarda surpris

-Cette guerre ne vous concerne pas.

-Si! Elle nous concerne.

-Par vous je n'entendais pas Hermione dans le lot.

-Ouais ben j'ai des petites nouvelles pour toi. Numéro un, depuis que ce salop à tuer tout ce qui me restait de famille ces devenu ma guerre et numéro deux Kalie, Aérith et moi somme tous ce qui reste a Mione. Alors si tu tien un tend soit peu à elle tu ferais mieux de nous laisser vous accompagner.

-Qui te dit que les deux autres vont suivre.

Je relevais la tête en envoyant me cheveux humide vers l'arrière et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire lui dit.

-Jedusor depuis le temps que tu nous observe tu devrais pourtant savoir que nous somme toutes aussi têtu les une que les autres.

Il me regarda intensément.

-Comment êtes vous au courant et depuis quand?

-Je suis empathique et j'avais déjà ressentit ton essence. L'essence à default de le nommer autrement est ce qui me permet de dire quelles émotion appartient à qui. Mais lorsque je ressentais tes émotions c'était si ténu et si faible que je ne puis dire ce quelles était si tu n'aurais pas tant souffert je ne saurais toujours pas que cette impression était de toi.

Il soupira légèrement et me dit que je pourrais venir à la seule condition que je ne parle de ce qui s'était passé à personne. Les filles arrivèrent quelque minute plus tard Aérith me pris dans ses bras elle avait vu les reste ma maison sur le chemin. Tom pris Mione dans ses bras et ignora superbement Kalie qui lui criait dessue lui demandant de quelle droit il se permettait de toucher a Mione. Aérith me regarda suivre calmement Tom et calma Kalie avant de nous emboité le pas. Il nous attribua nos chambre et pris une autre direction avec Mione je fit signe aux filles d'y aller et emboitait les pas de Tom. Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans une chambre. Alors qu'il déposait Mione sur le lit il s'adressa à moi ce qui m'étonna puisque c'était toujours moi qui la lui avait adressée d'abord jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu devras t'entrainer plus dur.

-Qu'es que tu veux dire Jedusor.

-Peut importe ce qu'elle sera devenu ses pouvoir seront bien plus grand et déjà qu'elle avait quelque difficulté à contrôler ses pouvoir elle aura grand besoin de ton aide pour la maitriser.

Je le regardai surpris effectivement moi et Aérith étions celle qui contrôlait le mieux notre élément. Puisque Mione et Kalie était plus impulsive que nous elles faisaient parfois trembler légèrement la terre ou faisait flamber quelque chose sans le vouloir. Donc pendant trois mois je m entrainait avec les filles et la nuit je sortais dans le jardin pour m entrainer davantage la quantité d'eau que je pouvais produire et contrôler quadrupla ce qui était beaucoup. Je voyais souvent Tom entre dans la chambre de Mione pour n en sortir que des heures plus tard. Je ne pus curieusement pas dire ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d elle mais cela devait être quelque chose de fort. Je fus épuiser a l'extrême mais je ne le démontrais jamais tout comme je cachais ma tristesse dut a la perte de mes parents. Mais un jour alors que nous nous apprêtions a déjeuner je ressenti des émotions provenant de Mione.

-Elle se réveille.

Nous nous précipitâmes tous vers sa chambre mais Dieu seul sait comment Tom arriva avant nous. Kalie eu tout juste le temps de mettre son pied vis-à-vis la porte pour empêcher se trou de cul de nous la fermer au visage.

-Qu' es ce que tu crois que tu fais la. Demanda t elle

-Je dois lui parler seul à seul.

-Alors tu peux toujours rêver! S exclama Aerith

Tom me regarda intensément et malgré moi je compris trop bien le message

-On te laisse cinq minutes Jedusor.

Alors nous commençâmes à patienté. Aerith était de tout évidence fatiguer elle aussi parce que elle d'habitude si enjouer était très héritable et impatiente.

-Ca fait combien de temps. Demandât-elle

- Cinq minutes. Répondit Kalie

Cette dernière essaya de tourner la poigner mais elle refusa de s'ouvrir

-Cet enfoiré a verrouillé la porte!

Elle sortit sa baguette.

-Aloomora.

Rien ne se produisit Aerith poussa un grognement exaspérer. Puis en faisant un mouvement ample des bras elle produisit une rafale de vent qui eu pour effet de faire saute la porte. Ensuite nous bondîmes dans les bras de Mione. Nous étions toute soulager de la voire en forme et moi j était encore plus soulager de voire quelle était resté la même. Ce qui fut confirmé lorsqu' elle m insulta et que nous commençâmes à nous chamailler. Nous allâmes tous a la sale a manger tout en continuant a nous chamailler même avec la présence de Tom c était comme avant. Mais se moment fut gâcher par l arriver d un autre personnage. Il avait de longs cheveux argent presque blancs qui lui descendaient dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux aqua était totalement envoutant sa peau semblait sans default tout comme celle de Mione et les trait de son visage était totalement harmonieux. Il était grand environ dans les six pieds et avait une musculature fine bien que puissante. Il portait une chemise blanche entrouverte sur le torse avec une grande veste noir un pantalon de même couleur. Il était pied nue et debout sur la table à diner ce qui fit gronder Tom. Mais malgré la beauté de l'inconnu je me méfiais car tout comme pour Lesthat je ne ressentais aucunes émotions provenant de lui. Mon impression fut encore confirmer lorsque Mione ce planqua sous la table en disant

-Oh non pas lui!

********************************

Comment avez-vous apprécié le point de vue de Saya. Au départ nous voulions écrire seulement l'histoire du point de vue de Tom et de Mione, mais on s'est dit que l'histoire serait plus complète et amusante avec le point de vue de tous les personnages. Pour le prochain chapitre retour au point de vue de Hermionne et l'explication sur ce qui s'est passé du moins une partie.

Laissé des reviews

Vieds1otemondes & Darkdeviless


End file.
